The Beast Under my Skin
by HellionRoss
Summary: There are many different types of creature inheritances that any young witch or wizard could have within their blood line, and many of them are in their own way devastatingly powerful and deadly. However, non are quiet as deadly or powerful as the Dragon-Walkers. A nearly extinct breed of magical creatures and our Harry is about to find out he's on the endangered species list.
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Under My Skin

By Hellion Ross

**Chapter 1: Where there's a match, there's a fire.**

It was on the night of young Harry Potters 13th birthday that something most unusual was about to happen. Harry lie in bed sick with fever, that had yet to break, even after the better part of a week, moaning nonsense and talking deliriously to persons not there, sweating profusely, and white as a sheet he clutched his soaked blankets and convulsed. His back arched at an impossible angle, joints cracked and popped and his body contorted, eyes opened wide, so you could see the whites clearly all the way around the iris as well as his mouth wide open as if he was screaming.

The odd part, though, wasn't the convulsing body, or the fever, or even the delusions. No, the odd part began when Harry's body stopped convulsing and fell back onto his bed still as death.

If any person were to check up on him they would notice that his heart had stopped beating, that no breath crept past his lips, as well as the fact that his eyes failed to flutter behind his lids.

Upon further inspection, a person would notice that as the seconds ticked by, his slightly tanned skin would be beginning to smolder and darken to the color of charcoal as he veins began to look as if a trail of fire was traveling along them. His body began to stiffen and as the seconds turned into minutes his body finally caught fire igniting the sheets around him and the papers lying across the end of his bed effectively setting fire to his room.

* * *

Vernon Dursley is a very heavy sleeper. It would have to be something extremely loud and or stinky in order for him to even become aware of the world around him once he was in a deep slumber. As it is, what aroused him was the inability to breath properly. His mouth had somehow become annoyingly dry and no matter how hard he tried to get his heavy tongue to moisten his mouth, it just wouldn't. Finally tiring of the ineffectiveness of his own tongue he opened his eyes and summarily took notice of the smoke coming into his room from under the bedroom door.

Eyes bugging out of his head he turned to Petunia and shook her shoulders. Calling out her name just reduced him to coughing fits as the smoke burned his throat and eyes, so he decided to just roughly shake her in to consciousness and then get the hell out of the house once he woke up his son.

Clambering out of bed he made his way to the door and grasped the doorknob only to let it go with a sharp and angry hiss. It was fucking hot. Backing up a couple of steps he looked around his bedroom for something to break the knob with and once his eyes landed on nothing he turned to the door and hunched down his frame, took a few more steps backwards and took a few more deep smoke-filled breaths before running into the door shoulder first.

The door splintered around him as he barreled into it and since he didn't have enough room to slow down and stop his increasing momentum he continued moving forward and fell into the wall across from his dazed for a second he gathered himself together and told his wife to get outside and wait for him, he was going to get their son. Making his way down towards Dudley's room and his nephews room he noticed that the fire appeared to be worse near his sons and his nephews rooms, even appeared to be much more devastatingly worse in his nephews room. But that didn't matter. What mattered was his son. Harry was a freak and could do magic and could make it out fine. If he didn't, "_Oh well, one last freak to walk this earth_".

But what mattered was his son. "Dudley!" he rasped out before coughing harshly into his hands "Dudley!?" he called again, and begun to panic when he didn't hear his son answer him, Vernon tried to move closer towards Dudley's door but was impeded by his nephews door when it decided to explode off its hinges and fly right at him knocking him down onto the floor onto his ass.

Vernon looked up at Harry's room as fire began billowing out around the door frame, licking at the walls and jumping onto the carpet spreading much like a fire would on dry dead grass soaked in kerosene. Vernon stood there staring at the fire, eyes going back and forth between the it and his sons doorway, "_I can make_." he thought to himself. " _I can make it_." Drawing himself up to his full height he scurried forward wincing at the heat from the fire as it pelted him in the face ducking into his sons room he went over to Dudley and shook him roughly. "Wake up Dudders!" He rasped out in Dudley's ear. "Wake up!" receiving no response he peered closer at his sons face and noticed the darkened tint of his lips. "No!" he growled out. "No!" Reaching down he grasped his son in his arms and slung him over his shoulders, "No." He said again as he made his way out the bedroom door and into the hallway. Peering into his nephews bedroom he glared at the body burning on the blackened bed and ground out through clenched teeth, "Thank god your dead boy. You hear me. Cuz if you had been alive and if my Dudders is actually dead... well there would be no force on earth that would keep me from killing you. You hear me boy. No force on earth."

* * *

The fire-trucks arrived right as Vernon was exiting his house. The lights and the sirens from the ambulances, the cops and the fire-trucks were deafening and obscenely loud. The neighbors were gawking and pointing. All appeared to be in a state of shock. Things like this just didn't happen in nice quiet normal suburbs. Vernon just glowered at them all as they strapped his wife, son and him all in gurney's and placed them into the backs of the ambulances before whisking them off to the hospital. _Dudley had better be ok, you hear me boy!_ Vernon whispered in his head. _Or your gonna be thankful your already dead boy. _

As the ambulances drove away, sirens blaring, the fire chief looked back at the house and watched as it was consumed by fire. It was a miracle that the occupants had even made it out alive. He watched as his men hooked up the hoses and began to combat the fire and he began to maintain the crowd making sure no one got any where near the blaze. As he was walking he noticed there was a disturbance, a frazzled looking woman was trying to get passed three cops, she was protesting rather vehemently at them and appeared to be in an extremely distressed state. "No! You don't understand!" She shouted at them gripping at the cop who was restraining her, shoulders'. "Harry is still in there! He didn't come out!" The cops stared at her as did the fire chief. "Ma'am I personally asked the Dursley's if there was anyone else in the house and the husband said no."

The woman huffed in outrage her face contorting into a look of utter rage and sadness, before she spat out angrily, " They would say that, those wretched, filthy fat whoremongers."

"Ma'am?" the chief questioned, eyes wide in shock.

Turning her sharp gaze to face the cheif she looked him straight in the eye and answered, " Those horrible people have been taking care of, if you could even call it that, their nephew. He did not come out of that burning house." Drawing herself up to her full height she took a deep breath and pulled herself out of the cops grasp. "Why" she proclaimed, "are you all still standing here?!"

The chief dispersed immediately and was about to call out to the surrounding firemen when all chaos broke loose. Suddenly woman were screaming and men were shouting and pointing towards the house and firemen were running towards what was left of the front door and the small figure that was standing in the door way.

The small figure that looked like nothing but a charred corpse.

A charred corpse that was somehow still walking.

The chief stared for a second at the improbability of what he was seeing before his brain shut down the impossibility and went into 'save the patient mode', "Get him to the hospital!" He screamed. "Get him there now god damnit! MOVE!"

There was a flurry of movement as everyone around him responded and gathered up the young boy and placed him on a gurney and placed him into an ambulance. Doors slammed shut and the ambulance whipped out of there.

The chief turned back to the woman, "Ma'am?"

She turned to him after watching the ambulance disappear around a corner and out of sight.

"Ma'am would you like to take a ride with me down to the hospital? I want to discuss some things with you."

"But the house..." she began."

" My men have it all under control. My second in command knows what to do."

She turned back to the house and watched the flames eat away at it, a look of silent resignation and determination swept across her features. "Yes." she finally said. "I have much to tell you."

* * *

Vernon and Petunia were placed in the same room together, after they had been cleared for all life threatening wounds and just suffered from minor smoke inhalation on Petunia's part whilst Vernon sustained a few second degree burns along his legs and arms and a sprained rotator cuff in his shoulder, their beds were right across from each other, as they waited on news about their sons well being. Petunia sat there silently sobbing into her arms and Vernon just glowered at the wall muttering every once in a while to nothing in particular.

"Vernon?" Petunia whispered looking up at her husband her brows knit together as she looked at him in confusion.

Stopping his glowering and mutters Vernon turned to his wife.

"Vernon what happened? Why was the house onfire? I don't understand...I've gone over everything in my head. None of the appliances were on, none of the outlets were hazardly crowded...the wiring is all up to date and has been checked..." she told him her words leaving her mouth in a nervous rush.

"Tuney..." he called to her softly, coughing at the strain it caused on his throat. "Tuney I don't know how it started but I know it had something to do with the boy. " taking a sip of cool water he continued. "When I went to go get Dudley I noticed that the fire was worse near their rooms and when his door exploded off the hinges, his room was completely engulfed in flames..." Vernon looked away at the floor and clenched his blanket tightly in his fists. "His body was just lying in what was left of his bed...It was..." He shuddered, and his face went a sickly shade of green..."...It was like looking at a charred log... his body was just so black..."

Petunia gasped in shock."...Ha...Harry is dead?"

Vernon looked at the wall.

"He's dead? My sister's son is ...dead?"

Vernon looked up at his wife, the note of grief in her voice was unmistakable, and that made him irrationally angry, "He is the reason our son is in ICU!" he shouted before coughing up blood. "He deserved to die..." he rasped out.

"No...no...no..." Petunia softly muttered over and over. " No ...no ...no..."

* * *

The fire chief sat there in silence soaking up everything that the woman sitting in the passenger seat had just told him. It was quite shocking really. Who would've thought that a family as deplorable as the dursleys lived in such a nice neighbor hood and seemed so normal were anything but. It was sickening.

"So you're telling me that the Dursleys took in their nephew, who was left on their doorstep when he was just a babe, and have been anything but the best of guardians." He stated.

"Yes." she replied. " I cant tell you how many times I have seen him outside maintaining the gardens, drinking from hoses, which in itself is normal, but you would have to have seen it because it was anything from normal. He was out there all day, in the hot sun. I saw him literally stealing drinks from the hose. He would eye the area as if the hounds of hell were watching him. And that kid that you'd call his cousin was just a giant bully. Always chasing him and heaven help Harry if he got caught."

"Why didn't you say anything?" the Chief asked her hesitant to really know the answer, wanting to believe the best intentions really lay inside her.

She was silent for a moment. "I did though." she responded softly. It was hard to not miss the sadness that had crept into her voice. She turned from looking out the window to face him. "I went to them first, you know. I was just worried about his well-being and I told them that I didn't think he should be out in the sun that long and I even mentioned their son and the behavior of his friends...They said that they would talk to him about staying in more often, but that he really enjoyed working in the garden and yard and that it hadn't honestly crossed their minds about the danger of too much sun. They also told me that they would be talking to their son and their son's friends families about being more friendly and the like towards Harry, "But you know boys and their rough housing"" she mocked Petunia's shrill voice, "I really thought that I was doing good..." she trailed off for about a minute before continuing on." I didn't see him for almost three weeks after that, and when I did... oh my God you wouldn't believe what I saw." she turned back towards the window, her hands going up to face to cover her eyes where tears were beginning to form and spill over and down her cheeks. " He looked horrible." she ground out through clenched teeth, "It was as if he had been hit by a truck, he was so black and blue, and the bruises... they were everywhere. All in varying stages of healing but they were everywhere... like some one had tried to squeeze him as hard as they possibly could. I had never felt so bad in my life."

"Jesus." he whispered.

"After I saw that I decided to go to child services instead. I figured they would be able to do something."

" Did they?"

She looked at him and scoffed. " The dursley's are a fine upstanding family and great addition to society and human kind with their generous nature and hard work and brilliant work and home ethics. Young Harry couldn't have been placed in a more warm and welcoming home." She rolled her eyes. " That's what they told me once they were done with their investigation and evaluation of the family. They said that Harry was just an extremely shy young boy and that it was understandable that he should be slightly angry because statistics state that young adults in his position with his back ground are just looking for a place where they fit in and losing both his parents does cause some issues to arise up but none of it is life threatening or hazardous to his mentality and growth."

The chief stared ahead at the road and gripped the wheel tightly. "I think we need to get young Harry out of that house...I just hope he survives long enough to give us a statement and we can put those horrid people behind bars where they belong."

* * *

The hospital was thrown into a chaotic state upon Harry's arrival. Doctors and nurses alike were in a state of shock at the extent of the damage done to his body. His skin was burnt black and split open but no blood came out of his wounds. All the hair was burnt off his body leaving an acrid scent to mix with the smell of burning flesh and fatty tissue. His lips were burnt away as well as his eyelids and ears. The fingers on his hands and his toes literally broke off when touched. His eyes once so eerily green were now cloudy and misshapen due to the high temperatures boiling the insides of his eyes. His tongue was just a charred tiny lump of flesh.

The sight and smell of him caused many to lose their stomachs contents, a couple fainted, and more than a few had to leave the room.

A couple of doctors who got their bearing back faster than most rushed up to Harry's gurney and began to rush him into the nearest room with a full body system diagnostic analysis machine and started running tests. What they found completely baffled them. For all intents and purposes Harry was dead. There was no blood flowing through his veins. His heart was not pumping. His internal organs were liquified, including his lungs and yet miraculously his brain was untouched. It was still sending out signals to the rest of his body like nothing was even wrong.

"It must be a fluke." one of the doctors said. "its said that brain activity can last for up to 30 minutes after all functions have ceased."

The other doctor stared in horror at the body on the table. " How long has it been?

"The rest of his family arrived here approximately 30 to 40 minutes ago and based on their testimonies the fire had started about 15 to 25 minutes before their arrival."

"That poor kid." the one doctor said softly.

"I agree." the other one said. "So young, he didn't even get to live yet. Didn't even get the chance."

Both doctors walked over to Harry's body and lifted him off the table and placed him back onto the gurney before rolling him back out into the hallway and towards the autopsy room for safe keeping until his family decided on what to do with his body.

* * *

Vernon Dursley laid there in his bed and stared at the ceiling listening to his wife cry. He couldn't believe it. His son, his pride and joy, was a vegetable. He was brain-dead. Turns out he hadn't gotten to him in time and his brain had asphyxiated. The only thing keeping him alive was those damnable machines all hooked up to his poor body.

Vernon was angry, Petunia was distraught and his son, well his son wasn't really feeling anything now was he.

"Fuck." he swore under his breath. "Tuney.." he began, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door and a doctor hesitantly walking into their room.

"What?" He rasped.

The Doctor rung his hands in his jacket and looked at both Petunia and Vernon. " I am sorry, when we got your nephew...there was just too much damage done. There wasn't anything we could do...He passed away on the way up here. I am so sorry for your loss."

Petunia stared up at the doctor, "What?"

Turning to face Petunia the Doctor began to speak. " Your nephew...the damage was too great...he didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"No you don't understand Doctor..." She began, "He can't possibly be dead...he's ...he's a ...a freak like his mother and father. Its not possible for him to be dead! He has to fix my Dudders! HE HAS TOO!" She screamed throwing the blankets off her legs and stumbling towards the doctor, she grasped his coat in both her hands. " He has too..." she sobbed into his jacket. "He has too..."

"Ma'am I'm sorry but we examined him...There's no possible way he can be alive. There's just to much damage." The doctor told her softly.

"...out..." Vernon rasped. "Get out..." "Tuney..." he began.

"NO!" she screamed, whipping her head towards him." NO!"

The doctor began walking her towards her bed, "Mrs Dursley, I think you should lie down, the stress of the tragedy you have just been through...your more than likely exhausted...you need your rest."

"NO! "she screamed "Let me go! I have to go to him! He's being selfish! He's not dead! He's not!"

"Nurse!" the doctor yelled, "Nurse! I need some help in here!"

Three nurses ran into the room and helped pull Petunia off the doctor. Laying her down onto the bed the nurses held her down as the doctor went to retrieve a vial from the locked storage room. "Now Mrs. Dursley this is going to help you sleep ok." he said to her softly as he inserted the needle beevle up into her vein and pushed the plunger down.

The nurses held onto her as she slowly stilled her movements but continued to mumble even as her head lolled to the side and her eyes fluttered shut, finally silencing her as she passed out.

The doctor turned to Vernon and was surprised to see him still sitting there. "Sir?" he questioned.

Vernon shook his head. "She needed it." he answered. "After all this pain she needed it."

"How are your wounds? Is the anesthetic wearing off? Do you have any pain?"

"No."

The doctor turned to go and walked to the door, looking over his shoulder he spoke again,"If you need any pain medicine just hit the buzzer and a nurse will be in here shortly to administer it or to help you with anything you may need. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Will do Doc." Vernon said.

The doctor looked at his shoes before looking back up at Vernon. "I'm sorry for your loss." and then he disappeared through the door.

"No." whispered Vernon as he looked upon his sleeping wife. "That little bastard is sorry."

* * *

The autopsy room was dark, empty and a single living thing moved.

However, there was one thing that was in a flurry of movement. It was a body. Harry's body.

While the Full-body System Diagnostic Analysis Machine read that Harry's body had no life in it aside from the electrical activity in his brain, this could not be further from the truth. Harry like all wizards and witches has a magical core. Harry also like a few wizards born from parents or other direct blood relatives who happened to have relations with magical creatures, for instance: Veelas, also happens to have a creature core, and as such, was not dead, but in fact changing, or coming into his inheritance and he was becoming something more, something stronger, something unfathomablly powerful, something deadly.

As the minutes ticked by Harry's body began to slowly knit itself back together. His organs began to separate back into their original forms with a few minor modifications. His lungs expanded adding on two more lobes to each side. His heart separated into two the other moving to the right side of his body: one for oxygenating his blood the other for receiving the deoxygenated blood. In his throat a sac began to form for holding sulfuric acid, a highly flammable fluid that not only caught whatever it touched unfire but also is a highly corrosive liquid that ate away at anything.

As his organs were changing so was his skeletal system. It was becoming denser and more flexible, more versatile, to allow for more fluid movement, a more supine movement.

Last but not least Harry's skin began to knit its self back together underneath the charred remains of his old skin. The new formation of his skin was completely different from his old skin. It was extremely pale almost luminescent with a slight silverish tint, and if you looked closely at his skin you'd realize that it wasn't really skin but scales.

Harry laid as still as a statue carved in stone before suddenly his body gave a great shudder and he opened his mouth wide to draw in a great lung full of air. He was once again alive and whole.

Turning to peer in to the darkness surrounding him Harry stared at his surroundings. It was tight and cold and completely made out of metal and he was sure that it was completely pitch black, but instead of seeing absolutely nothing he saw everything in a strange purplish tint. Like he was seeing particles in the air and as they moved with the slight vibration coursing through everything and when it vibrated it gave off a florescent light from the left over unused energy that was expelled during the vibration of the particles.

Harry continued to stare at his surrounding, watching the accumulation of lights as they played off the walls and himself before he noticed the rather dense accumulation had gathered in a square at his feet. _That must be the door. _Harry thought.

Pulling his legs as close to his chest as he could Harry tensed all of his muscles and on the count of three he forcefully kicked out at the door, only to be amazed as it flew off its hinges and slammed into the wall, indenting it before clattering to the floor.

"Holy shit." Harry said shocked to the core as he wiggled out of his little box only to drop a couple of feet to the floor. Straightening up he began to walk towards the door leading out into the hallway and into the main part of the hospital, when a flash of something caught his eye. Turning around slowly, he stared at the thing across from him. It was not something he had ever even heard about, much less imagined having any sort of existence. What stood before him was what appeared to be a cross between a dragon and a human, with the scaly skin, large bulbous green eyes, fingers that had black shiny claws where the nails would be, and it even, upon closer inspection, had black leathery wings hanging down his back.

"Please..." Harry began only to stop speaking as the things mouth opened, and Harry got a look at the elongated canines along its upper teeth and the elongated eye teeth along its lower jaw. They were really quite vicious looking.

Harry also noticed that the longer he stood there staring with his mouth open the dragon man stood there with his open. So he closed his mouth and as he did so did the dragon. Brows furrowing Harry watched as the dragon did the same thing. Harry moved his right hand and as it was crossing in front of his line of sight, he suddenly stopped it and stared at it. His hand, now that he took the time didn't look like his hand anymore, in fact it barely looked human. It looked just like the dragons hand...which was also in front of his face, as he appeared to be looking at it as if it were also and alien limb,... and that was when it hit Harry.

All of it. The fever. The unquenchable thirst. The delusions. The feeling as if his skin was too tight and hot for his body. Like he was going to explode if he didn't get out of his skin, and then the relief after the stars exploded behind his eyes and his head felt as if it were being clamped down in a vice grip slowly getting tighter before it finally popped, and everything exploded around him in a blaze of heat and light and then he was in the box.

"Oh shit." he said. "Oh shit." Bringing his hands up to grip his hair, Harry turned frantically around and peered at the room before him. He couldn't very well go out looking like this. No the way he looked now would cause a stir and he already had enough attention on him as it was. He didn't need any muggles to find him like this.

Looking at the window, Harry walked up to it and looked down, hoping that the ground was only a couple of feet. "Just my luck." he whispered. "Well looks like I get to try these babies out." He said as he looked back at them. "So how do you guys work?" he asked his wings. "Do I just say spread out?" he laughed . "No, I imagine not." He stood there for a second and just thought..."Maybe its like riding a broom, you have to feel them as if they are an extension of your own body..." _Lets try this again_. He thought to himself and this time he closed his eyes and he thought about all of his body and when he was done with that he added on his wings and imagined they were just like any other part of his body and extended them out away from his back. When he opened his eyes he was pleasantly surprised to find them actually completely extended and away from his body.

Harry again turned towards the window and reached out to open it. Clambering onto the sill he looked down at the surroundings around him. "Oh boy, here goes nothing." he said under his breath as he pushed off and flew off into the night heading in the only direction he knew had a semblance of safety and acceptance towards him and his current condition: Hogwarts.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** So what do you guys think? This idea came to me oddly enough as I stood watching a 5 foot bonfire and watched as the concrete below explode. This chapter took roughly 12 hours to write nonstop. It's my baby. The plot is mine, any oc's are mine, and the dragon thingy is definitely mine. I don't care if any of it even remotely resembles something you have read or written. This is mine and I mean really, who comes up with ideas after watching concrete explode. So I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have and I expect to update at least twice a week. I make no promises.

Also I do not own Hogwarts or any recognisable characters, such as Harry, the Dursley's and such belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with her toys.

Also I am terribly sorry for any spelling errors you may and will find. Its three in the morning and I've been working on this for hours. Plus its on word pad, which honestly is really no excuse, but I'm using it so :).

Have a nice day my sweets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Wow! I was not expecting that response. I can honestly say that I am thoroughly overjoyed and extremelly grateful. :) So I decided to hurry up an get this chapter out and hopefully it measures up. Now I have to say that this will be a kinda slow moving story, not to terribly slow though, I have a plot that I need to play out just perfectly. I just want to make it as realistic (Hah!) as possible in regards to the characters emotions and reactions to the things going on around them as well as the situations they find themselves in. I dont want it to be rushed like so many stories I have come across. This is not going to be a super harry fic, nor is it going to be one where he sees hermione and BAM! let me boink your brains out. Now without further adeau I bring you:

**Chapter 2: And when the fire comes ash rains down**

The chief and his passenger arrived to a rather peculier sight in the hospital. There were perhaps a dozen nurses and about five doctors all in dissarray. "What happened here?" the chief asked, walking up to the nearest doctor.

The doctor turned to him, his palor as white as a ghost, opened his mouth as if to say something only to close it a second later, pivot on his heel and make haste towards the nearest bin to relieve the contents of his stomach.

The chief looked at every one in the room and everyone appeared to be in the same condition, some even worse. In one corner it looked as if a couple nurses were crying and a there even was a doctor who appeared to be in shock, as he just sat in a chair and stared at nothing wringing his hands, softly muttering.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" The chief called out to the room.

"That depends," a man replied, "on what you want to know and who you are."

The chief walked up to the doctor that had spoken, and extended his hand. "I'm John Chest. I am the Chief firefighter, is there somewhere we can go to talk more privetly?"

The doctor shook the chiefs hand, "Doctor Barnes. " he replied, "Follow me to my office."

Once they were all settled into the doctors office the the chief started once his eyes landed on a file marked 'Harry Potter' and three others marked with the Dursley's names. "That boy, " he began, "Did he make it?"

The doctor peered at Harry's file and then back up at the chief and the lady sitting next to him. "What matters did you want to discuss in private?" he asked.

"Doctor please..." the lady begged." Is he alive? Did he make it?"

The doctor looked uncomfortably at the lady. "Ma'am I'm sorry but unless your family I can't divulge that information to you. I'm sorry."

"Doctor," the chief began, sitting up in his chair and leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, gripping his short cropped hair he again looked up at the doctor and continued with a long shakey sigh," It is pertinant that I know if that child made it or not. There's a possibility that he may have been left there to die during the house fire, if the fire was an accident...That being said if the fire wasn't an accident, well then, we have an attempted murder...if he survived...and if he didn't..."

The doctor sat up in his chair and folded his hands on his desk. " I'm sorry but shouldn't these concerns be brought to the police?"

"Look Doctor, we just need to know if Harry made it or not." the lady replied.

He shook his head. "Ma'am..."

"Figg." the lady butted in crossly.

"What?" a confused look settled onto the doctors face.

The lady retorted. "My name is Figg."

"Oh. Well Miss Figg, like I said. I can not divulge that information to someone who is not his family or gaurdian. Now if you will escuse me I need to go check up on my patients." He got up and went to the door, Turning around one last time he looked at the floor and then back the Miss Figg and Chief. "I'm sorry but I can't give you the information you seek, but 206 might. I'll double check the x-rays for any unusual formations in his skeletal system...Ill have more tests done...gather as much information as I can to help... If there is indeed a case."

"Thank you." Miss Figg replied smiling softly at him. "Thank you."

The doctor gave a brief smile and was out the door, closing it behind him.

Miss Figg turned to Chief. " What did he mean by 206?"

"It's a room number. " He replied as he stood up and walked over to the doctors desk and started leafing through Harry's file. "And it appears that we weren't in time...but look at this." he held up the picture of Harry's brain.

"What is it?" Miss Figg asked as she looked at it.

"This is a picture of a functioning and alive brain. It was taken 15 minutes ago...but look at this..." he pulled out another picture and stared at it for a second before showing it to Miss Figg, " this is, I think is a picture of his internal organs... but they are completely destroyed."

Miss Figg pulled the file closer to her and began to read the doctors notes.

"Patient: Harry Potter, male, aged 13 years was pronounced DOA at 1:37 AM July 31, 1993 upon arrival to the ER at St. Albertus Magnus Hospital. The patient had 97% full thickness burns. His internal organs were reduced to a completely liquified form. However, the patients brain appears to still have an unusual amount of elictrical stimuli present. An autopy will be preformed and tests will be administered to rule out if this was accidental or intentional."

Cheif turned to look at the other files lying across the table and pulled out Dudley's. "If it was intentional, we might beable to pull further information from these files."

"What does full thickness mean?" Miss Figg asked.

Looking up at he Chief replied. "I forgot that they recently changed it. It used to be third degree burns. Basically it just means that its to the nerves."

He looked back at the file before continueing in a sad voice. " At least he didnt feel any pain when he passed."

Miss Figg closed Harry's file and went for Petunia's file. "Well looks like Mrs Dursley came out unscathed." she said. "But it says here that she is under watch due to possible depression from the loss of her nephew and the cuurent state of her son, Dudley."

"Well I'll be." She said to herself. "Looks like you really did care, at least somewhat for our world's savior."

"What was that?" Cheif asked her after he heard her mumbling softly. "Did you find something?"

"It says here that she had to be placed under watch and given a slight sedative due to a violent outburst when she found out about Harry and she attacked a doctor."

"Yikes."

"What about Vernon? Any thing there?" she asked him.

Chief surveryed the file. "It just says that he has about 27% partial thickness burns along the right side of his body on his leg and arm, also that he has some contusions along the left side of his ribcage and a sprained shoulder. It appears he had to ram his way out of his bedroom as well as carry his son out of the house."

"Well, " Miss Figg began as she got up and placed the files back on the desk before heading towards the door. "Shall we go to room 206 then?"

"Yes." Chief answered. "I blieve that we have some business to attend to."

...

Vernon Dursley laid there in bed watching his wife sleep, thinking about everything that had happened tonight. He was trying to think of anything that could've led up to this but he was just drawing a blank.

For the better part of a week now Harry had been in bed, the lazy mongrel, with a high tempurature, sweating profusely and barely eating the broth his wife had so painstakingly made for him. The ungrateful sod.

Vernon knew Harry was just faking it, or finely going mad, because no one talks when there sick. They just sleep, eat, and use the restroom and the only think Harry did was sleep, and talk. Rave more like it actually.

He had tried listening to him once, but he couldn't really make out what he was saying. It had sounded quite gutteral and freaky if he was honest with himself. Again he didn't know why they just didn't put him out. Heck Vernon was sure someone in that creepy world of Harry's would want him.

However Petunia always vemenently refused for him to be sent somewhere else. This was the one thing she stood firm on. He had even called a few agencies and spoke to them and set up dates but Petunia always found out somehow and cancelled them.

The day he confronted her about it was the biggest and only fight they had ever had.

Vernon looked at his wife. Looked at the lines on her face the laugh lines and the slight dimple as she smiled in her sleep. _Must be having a good dream._ He thought.

_**Knock Knock**_

Vernon started at the sudden knocking of his door. _Who on earth would be coming by at this time of night?_

The door opened and there stood two persons he wanted to see the least in the whole world.

...

Back at the Dursley house the firefighters and the surrounding crowd had finally cleared up. The suberbenites gone to bed and the firefighters gone to the station.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when several faint pops were heard and eight scarlet robed men and women started walking towards the smoldering remains of the Dursey house.

"Just what went on here Jon?" A young woman asked her partner.

"I don't know." he replied. "But whatever happened the department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes are in a tiffy. They said that there was a giant magical outburst that was unpresedented by anything they have ever encountered before."

"I wonder what could've caused the young wizard to do that?"

"I don't know Milly, but whatever it was it sure did some damage. Do you think anyone made it out?"

"By the looks of this place, they wouldv'e been lucky to get out. " she said pulling up the yellow caution tape and ducking under it.

As they all headed towards the house they could feel the heaviness of the magic in the area. It was dense, potent and unlike any trace they had ever come across before.

"Lets check the house. If theres is anything of the wizards belonging left in his trunk we just may be able to identify who was living here." One of the wizards said.

"From the looks of it it might be a muggleborn. There's absolutely nothing magical about this place aside from that one signiture." Another witch replied as she was looking at the remanents of the kitchen.

"I'm heading up stairs." Jon called out to his commrades.

"Watch the stairs!" Milly Hollared back at him. "They may not be stable enough to hold your weight."

"Yeah, yeah. " he muttered under his breath.

Climbing up the blackened stairs he made his way down the hall, looking at the demolished state of the second story. There was bits and pieces of wood laying all over the floor and even a couple pieces sticking out of the wall.

Jon made his way to the first bedroom on the right side of the hallway and peered in side the open doorway. It was a big room and it looked mostly intact.

"This must be the parents bedroom." he muttered under his. There's no trace here of any magic.

Turning back around out the doorway and into the hall he headed towards the next room on the left side of the hall this time. Before he even stepped inside the room his eyes and nose were burning from the fumes being emmited from the foul smelling room. It truelly smelled horrible. Like a melting plastic factory and it looked about the same as one would too. There was also no magical signiture in this room.

Quickley leaving that room he made his way towards the one room that looked like it was nothing but a black hole. _This must be where the fire started._ Jon thought. looking at the blackened remains of what had appeared to be a bed. "What the hell happened here?"

Walking further into the room he muttered _Lumos_.

Once the room was illuminated by the end of his wand he really got a good look at the surrounding room. If you could call it a room, it was so tiny.

There were some remains of what once was a desk, a small armua, a bed frame, and a trunk. If he wasn't mistaken, the trunk was a students trunk. Quickly walking towards it he crouched down and dusted off the sides to make out the initials: HP. "Thank god these are fire proof." Casting a feather light charm and then shrinking the trunk to the size of a matchbox; he placed it in his pocked before heading out of the room.

As he was heading back down the hallway towards the stairs a flicker of light caught his eye. Stopping midstep he turned around to peer closer at it. "Well I'll be." he whispered. "That's purple fire..." Conjuring a jar he scooped the fire into it and placed a lid on it before placing it into his pocket as well.

"Hey Jon!" Milly yelled up at him. "You ready yet?"

"Yeah." he hollared back at her. "I'm on may back down."

Once they were all back down and in the kitchen the Aurors apparated back towards their respective points and headed back into the ministry to report their findings. All of them save for two: Jon and Milly. They were still back at the Dursley's house standing in the kitchen.

Milly looked at Jon the question hanging in the air.

Jon looked at her and replied, "I found something, something strange, and I dont think we should go to the ministry with it just yet."

"What?" Milly questioned, her brows furrowing down scrunching up her face.

"We need to go see Dumbledore. I found a trunk and he will be able to put a face to an initial on this trunk, and if it is who I think it is then this needs to be as discreet as possible, just until we have all the facts."

"Discreet? ... What's going on Jon. Just who do you think it is?"

Jon looked down at his pocket. "I think..." he hesitated, " I think this belongs to Harry Potter."

Milly's hands came to her mouth, shock evident on her face. "oh no...oh oh no..."

"Yeah. I know."

"We need to get to Hogwarts. The nearest point to apparate is in Hogsmeade."

Milly nodded her head yes and with a soft pop she was gone.

Jon looked at the spot Milly was just standing in and in a blink of an eye and a loud crack later he also disappeared.

...

Vernon stared at the two robed persons across from him. "I don't know why you people are here. That boy is dead. Died in the freak fire he started." he spat out at them.

"Dead?" the lady asked.

"Fire?" the elderly man asked. "Vernon what happened?"

"What happened?! ...What happened?!... I'll tell you what happened." he growled out, grimincing as he sat up.

"That boy had been sick for a week or so, faking it I bet. He stayed in his room the entire time, ranting and raving, in this...this weird gutteral voice. " He looked up at them a scowl on his face.

"He was hot too. Too hot to touch. He even broke the thermometer Tuney put in his mouth...and then tonight we woke up to the house being unfire. His room was the worst." Vernon looked down at his hands. "You know," he began, "Even if I had had the time there would never have been enough time to save him. The house went up in a matter of minutes...there was just no time. I saw his body, you know...it was completely consumed with flames and he was just a charred corpse."

Albus sat down in one of the chairs next to the window, right next to Minevra, who had sat down once she heard Harry was dead. "Was there anything that could've started the fire?" he asked. "Anything? Overly plugged outlets, matches, anything... something?"

"No. " Vernon replied. "Just purple fire."

"What?" Minevra asked. "Purple fire?"

Albus sat there his hands steepled. "Minevra."

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"We need to get them to St. Mungo's. They will be able to do more for them than the muggle doctors would be."

"Wait a minute!" Vernon protested. "You're not taking my family anywhere. Especially not to any where you lot are."

"Vernon, I'm sorry but there really isn't anything the doctors here will be able to do for you and your family, at least not anything further. It would really be in you and your's best interest."

"No."

Minevra stood up and turned to look at Vernon before turning to look at her companion. "Albus...What about Harry's body?"

"Where do they keep deceased persons?" Albus asked Vernon.

"Where do you think dumbass." he said rolling his eyes, " In the morgue down in the basement of the hospital."

Minevra drew herself up straight and persed her lips glaring at Vernon. "There's no need for such rude childish behaivior Mr. Dursley."

Vernon scoffed.

"Why you..." she began, drawing her wand only to be stopped when Albus placed his hand on her arm.

"Now Minnie." he said softly a light smile upon his face. "Lets just get the Dursleys out of here and retrieve Harry."

Lowering her wand she glared pointedly at Vernon one more time before tapping her wand on the top of her head. The feeling of a runny raw egg slid over her body as she took the appearance of her surroundings. Again taking her wand and this time placing it in the palm of her hand and said, "Point me."

It spun around for a second before stopping. Looking at Albus she persed her lips once again before continueing to talk for just a second. "I will retrieve both Harry and Dudley...I'll take Harry to Poppy first though...Will I meet you at Mungo's?"

"No. " Albus replied. "Lets meet at Hogwarts with Poppy."

"Alright. " and with that she was out the door.

After she had left Albus turned to look back at Vernon. "Purple fire you say." he said.

"Yeah it was purple. " Vernon replied.

"Was all the fire purple?" Albus asked.

Vernon paused, his head tilted up and turned to the left, towards the wall with the window. His brows were furrowed as he thought back to the fire. "Well, now that you mention it... The fire in the hallway and in the boys doorway was just like regular fire...but he was covered in the purple fire..."

"I see. "

"Wait a minute... Just how do you plan to get my family out of here? Alot of people know we are here and we haven't even been discharged by the doctor yet. So you can't take us away from here." Vernon said, a smile plastered on his face the smuggness thick in his voice. _He was happy he wasn't going to have to go with the freaks, as it was, he bet hundreds of people had already seen him and his family so they couldn't just disappear without someone noticing._

Albus smiled at him the twinkle burning especially bright in his eyes. "Don't worry about that, Vernon." he replied, his own smuggness entering his voice. "We already have a team ready and they will take care of everything. Now if you just hold still for a second." Albus took both Vernon's and Petunia's hand, "We will be at St. Mungo's in just a second, " and apparated into St. Mungo's waiting room.

...

Minevra made her way down the hallway past all of the workers down to the ICU unit where Dudley was currently laying hooked up to a couple machines.

"Oh my dear child. " she whispered as she brushed a lock of his hair out of his face.

The steady beep beep of the machine hooked up to his chest and the white plastic tube running down his throat saddened Minevra. It wasn't right for one so young to be in such a state. Even if he wasn't the most well behaved young man, he still didn't deserve to be in this vegetative state.

Minevra reached down and took ahold of his hand running the pad of her thumb across the top of his hand. Placing her wand at the tip of his throat she gently removed the tube and removed the patches from his chest. As the machine flatlined and made a continuos beep she apparated away to St. Mungos.

...

Chief and Miss Figg made there way down the hospital hallway towards room 206.

"Maybe we should come back in the morning." Miss Figg said to Chief.

Chief looked at her his left eyebrow raised in question.

She clasped her hands together infront of her as she stared across the hallway at the nurses and doctors milling about. "It's just," she began," What if they are already sleeping or are drugged into a stupor, you know?"

Chief looked at her for a second. He saw the worry on her face, the tiredness in her eyes and the way she held her body. It didn't take a genius to see that she was exhausted, dead on her feet, and damn near ready to collapse.

"I think we should still go and check in on them just to make sure that they are there. Once we've established they are indeed laying unconsious in their beds then I do believe we can finally get some sleep and we will just come by in the morning hopefully before the police have and we can question them first." he told her.

Miss Figg smiled gratefully. "Yes." she began." I think we should do that. It has been a long night."

Chief smiled to himself.

"Ah look!" she exclaimed, "206!"

Chief looked at the door number on the brass plate attached to the door. It was 206. It was now or never. He reached out to the doorhandle and pushed it down and the door in and stepped inside the room only to be met with empty unmade beds.

"Hey Miss Figg?"

"Yes."

"The doc did say room 206 right?"

Miss Figg looked at him quizzically before looking at the room. " Oh. " she said as she stared at the empty room. "He did say 206. It's even on their files. We read them remeber?..."

"Yeah... " he began as he turned to her, " So why aren't they here now?"

Miss Figg stared at the beds. She could feel a trace of magic left behind. She smiled humorlessly to herself. Just because she couldn't use magic, didn't mean that she didn't have any, and as a squib, such a horrible name really, she could in fact actually feel the magic left behind by witches and wizards who could use it, and she could do things. She could do potions and such. She could see dementors too...Not that she ever wanted to but she could.

But that was besides the point. Right now she could feel two magical signatures and one of them was very familiar with. _Dumbledore,_ she thought. _Must have something planned...or something really big is going down. That means a crew of sweepers will be going through this hospital and wiping everyones memory, everyone who was involved. Even a little bit._

Miss Figg looked back up at Chief. _I don't want you to lose your memory._ She thought..._But...Oh boy.. this is going to be so bad if found out. But I think your worth it._

Miss Figg ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey Chief." she called out to him softly.

Chief turned around and caught the look on her face. "Yes?" he questioned.

She drew in a deep breath and gave a little sardonic half smile. "I think we should leave now."

" Something is going to be happening really soon and I just need you to trust me okay."

"But..."

"Please Chief." she begged. "We don't have much time..." she walked to the door and peered out down the hallway, " I promise I'll explain everything... we just need to go. We need to go now!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door and out the hallway.

As they were walking down the hallway Chief couldn't help but notice all the white robed men and women walking down the hallways. "What are ...?"

"Shhhh", Miss Figg hissed at him. "Don't say anything ok."

"But..."

"Just trust me ok. I promise everything will be explained, but right now we need to go."

"Ma'am." one of the white robed men called out to Miss Figg.

"Ah! Hey!" she answered a little nervously.

"Ma'am do you know anything pretaining to an incident that occured tonight?" he asked.

" You mean the Dursley house fire?" Chief asked.

"Yes. That would be the..."

Miss Figg hastily cut in. "Yes Dumbledore sent us to check up on Harry. I have been assigned by him to watch over him and see to his well being."

The white robed man looked pointedly at Chief standing next to her. " And this gentlemen?"

"Ah yes...he's my..Fiance." Miss Figg said in a rush.

"Okay then." he replied. "Congrats on the engagement. Good day." and went on his way towards some young nurse sitting behind her desk typing madly away on her computer.

Chief turned to Miss Figg with a look of utter shock and confusion."Fiance?... What the hell..."

Miss Figg blushed tomatoe red. "I'm sorry." she apologised, "But it was the first thing that popped in to my head."

"Just what is going on here?" He asked again.

"Please. Just lets go home, get some sleep and tomorrow everything will be explained...But if I'm going to tell you everything you have to promise me that no matter how crazy or how improbable it may seem you'll at least hear me out to the end before dissmissing everything."

"Everything?" he asked.

"Everything." she told him looking him straight in the eyes.

...

After arriving at St. Mungo's and dropping off Dudley. Minevra briefly met up with Albus before he left Mungos and headed back to Hogwarts. He had mentioned a couple young Auror's who wanted to meet with him in regards to a student, who may or may not have been in a serious accident or caused said serious accident, and had promptly went to meet them.

Apparating back at St. Albertus Magnus Hospital Minivera made her way back into the hospital, once again under the concealment charm, and towards the morgue.

On the way there she ran into quiet a few Sweepers erasing muggles memories and their files pertaining to Harry and the Dursley's burnt down home. Careful to not run into any of them, she swiftly made it past them and into the corridor leading to the morgue.

Opening the doors she glanced at the room around her. It was strange being in a part of the hospital that wasn't bustling with activity. It felt dead. _Heh the irony._ she thought chuckling to herself. _The morgue feels dead._

"Now where would I keepa dead body?" she asked herself as she walked through the room examining everything.

_Obviously Harry isn't on the table. Nor is he under any of the blankets on the tables occupied by a deceased person..._ l

Looking up away from the empty and full tables she looked at the wall to her right and saw row after row of square doors with metal handles on them. Making her way towards them she looked them over for any indicators as to whom might be resting inside.

As she was making her way down the third row she noticed a door was adjar. As she got closer to the door she noticed a magical signature was present.

_That's odd._ She thought. _Dead witches and wizards don't have any magical signature...and this one is definitly very much Harry Potter's. I'd recognise it anywhere._

Reaching out to grasp the handle, Minevra pulled out the drawer and gasped in shock.

"It can't be?!" she cried out loud.

"Where's Harry's body?"

...

Albus Dumbledore was very tired. He had been up for far too long and the day was far too long, far too eventful, and far to harrowingly sad. Right at that moment Albus wanted nothing more than to just remove his robes, put on his night gown and sleep for a thousand years.

Alas he could not.

Albus walked into Hogwarts and made his way towards the gargoyle leading to his office, were he met up with two very promising young Aurors.

"Milly. Jon" Albus greeted them, inclining his head.

"Professor Dumbledore." They both greeted back in unision.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked.

Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out the trunk, resized it and then pulled out the jar of purple flames.

Albus immediately reached for the jar of flames and brought it up to his face. "I see you both were assigned to the Dursley case." he commented.

"Yeah we were." Milly replied. "Jon found these when we were in the house and he was inspecting the upstairs."

"I see."

Jon figited in his seat. " I was wondering if you could tell me who H.P. was...we can't exactly file a report if we don't have a name...or even a body."

Albus placed the jar down on his desk, making a mental note to look into it later on, and got up to go have a look at the trunk lying on his floor.

"Ah."

"Ah?" questioned Jon.

"I do know who this trunk belongs to. However, I must ask you to leave it here. There is a situation I am looking in to and the child, I am hoping, will show up again and I will give him back his belonging."

"Are you saying that the child is a runaway Sir?" Milly asked.

"No, my dear. Just terribly lost."

"But what abo..." Jon began but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door and a harried Professor Mcgonnagall rushed in through the door.

Stopping to capture her breath she looked around at the occupants. "Albus a word please."

Albus got up from his chair and went over to Minevra. "Excuse me for a moment please." and led her into a side office.

"Albus..." she began," He's not there!"

"Not there?...Whose not where?"

"Potter!"

"Oh my." Albus whispered under his breath, "This is great news."

Minevra looked at him like he was nut. "Didn't you hear me Albus?" she questioned him, saying her words slowly and clearly, " Harry's body is missing and his magical signature is still active. He may have been kidnapped!"

"But I wasn't kidnapped." a voice said behind them, and as Albus and Minevra both turned around, the owner of the voice materialised into view.

"Harry?" Albus asked, " Is that you?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh my." Minevra said right before she fainted.

...

**Authors Note:** I hate this chapter. I swear I rewrote the damn thing about ten times and I am still not satisfied. It just doesnt flow right. well to me it doesn't.

So this chapter may seem a little, ok maybe a lot, boring but it is packed full of information that will come up later. Mainly characters.

I just love Chief.

I was going to say a few things but I can't remember what they were now. ah the tiredness has finally krept up on me. Ive been typing for another 12-15 hours straight. So there's mistakes. Theres misspellings and a whole bunch of other stuff but right now I just want to sleep. So I'm going to go to sleep.

On a final note: YAY! Harry is in this chapter for like one second! Don"t worry thats about to change Next chapter and for the remaining chapters our number one wizard will be a major part of the story I just have a lot of stuff I need to get out.

So please please please bare with me.

Also The pace will definitely pick up more. This chapter is basically a filler chapter.

I wanted to write more but it was way to long enough already.

Good night my sweets.


	3. Out of the ashes a walker is born

**AN:** Ah so I forgot about the format again. Im so sorry I had meant to change it but it was waaaay early in the morning and I was exhausted. I wanted to answer a couple of questions and comments that I had been asked and that had been stated.

1. This is a Harry/Hermione romance story. They will be mates. Harry will only have one mate. This will not be a harem.

2. Harry will not have bulging eyes (lol bulging eyes), They are just bigger, kind of, the iris's are the part that are bigger, if that makes any sense, and Harry's _condition_ will not be a permanent metamorphasis. He will be able to transition back and forth. Quite similar to a veela and a werewolf only he will have some of his Dragon-walker traits in his human form. What those specific traits are will be up to you, the reader, to read and find out. :)

Any who, I'm terribly excited to get this chapter started. If you have any questions about anything don't hesitate to ask. Just PM me and I may spoil you with answers lol. Maybe. Depends on if I'm feeling generous or not. :D

Also: I can not believe I have been spelling McGonnagall's name wrong this whole time. Yeesh. LOL the only reason why I even caught it was because I was looking in the philosophers stone. lol

**Chapter 3: Through the ashes a walker is born**

Jon and Milly sat in their chairs waiting for both Albus and Minevra to come back into the main office. They had been in there for quite a few minutes and there was even a soft thump to be heard, however when they had gotten up to investigate, Albus had quickly stuck his head through the doorway and insisted that everything was alright and that he would be out shortly.

So they sat there and waited.

...

Harry stood there as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stared at him. He had to admit that he did look rather odd now but he hadn't really expected them to actually stare. He really hadn't expected Professor McGonnagall to faint at the sight of him. It was kind of funny though.

Harry looked around the room, watching all of the floresence bounce off the objects and his professors. He still hadn't gotten used to it, but it was very pretty.

"Harry, " Albus began," Do you remember what happened?"

Harry's face scrunched up as he turned to face the wall to his left and away from Albus. "I remember feeling hot, as if I was running a fever and as the days went by it just got worse. I don't know how much time passed but I remember feeling, this was right before I woke up in the morgue, like my blood was boiling and fire was traveling along my veins through out my body. It felt like something was growing inside me, like I was being filled with energy, and when I felt like I couldn't be filled anymore it just exploded out of me. " Harry looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers and retracting and extending his claws as he did so before continuing.

"I felt so much better after that, and then the next thing I know I'm waking up in the morgue of a hospital."

Harry chuckled "That was quiet the shocker too. Especially when I saw my reflection."

"You're taking this very well my boy." Albus commented.

Harry smiled. "Well I figured I already faced a madman; twice," he held up two fingers," a giant basalisk, acomantulas, a killer diary, Fluffy, a giant chess set, devils snare and Snape. So I just kinda look at it as if ' Hey look something else to add to my little repitore'."

Dumbledore laughed, "Yes. " he said. "I imagine you have grown quite used to odd things happeneing around you."

"Hey, " Harry smiled. " These things just seem to be attracted to me." shrugging his shoulders he sat down in the chair.

Dumbledore chuckled as he rose out of his chair. "If you will excuse me for a second Harry. I just need to see to Jon and Milly."

"Of course sir." Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded his head and stepped through the door way out of the office, gently closing the door behind him.

"Well," he began as he turned to the two aurors sitting patiently in their seats. "I am sorry about the wait."

"It's alright." Milly replied leaning forward placing her elbows on her knees. "But what about the trunk?"

"Don't worry about the trunk. " Albus told them. "The owner of the trunk as been found. Thats what Minevra wanted to discuss with me. At the moment they just want to catch their bearings. Once they are in a better condition I will have them make a statement and send it to you right away."

"Who is the child?" Jon asked.

Albus took out a lemon drop from his dish and popped it in his mouth. "The child wishes to not be known a this time. " Albus began carefully. "They have been through a traumatic experience and they wish to gather their bearings first before coming out."

"Do you know what happened?" Milly asked.

"I do not know the whole story. When I do I will inform you, but I must beg for you to take great caution with this case. It is bigger than any of us could possibly imagine." Albus got up from his chair and gestured towards the door. " Now I must get back to my student. I do believe you know the way out."

"We will be the first to know about this case right?" Jon asked.

"Yes."

Jon nodded his head and swept through the doorway to the staircase. Milly stayed back for a couple seconds just staring at Albus.

"Will they be alright?" she asked.

"This student has a remarkable ability to get back up no matter what's thrown at him."

"Him?"

"Ah..."Albus chuckled. "Yes him."

Milly's eyes widened. "Oh." she said hand over her mouth, shocked at the revelation. "HP...Harry Potter...Ohh..."

"Yes." Albus answered. "Do you see why this case must be handled with care?"

Milly looked back up at him and then back to the door. "Yes." she said. "Don't worry. Everything will be covered on our end."

"Thank you." Albus replied as he watched her walk towards the door and out into the staircase.

Turning back to look at Albus she smiled and waved as the stairs descended down.

_Your secrets safe for now Harry._ Albus thought to himself before heading back into the side office.

* * *

Harry sat there waiting in the office thinking about everything that had happened. About all the changes he had gone through. _Did his dad or mom have to go through it? It couldn't have been mom...she was muggle born so it had to have been dad...but if it was dad how come no one's ever said anything? Surely Snape would've mentioned it. He always has some snide remark about my father to make..._

As Harry sat there thinking about where this side could've come from he also took this chance to actually look closely at himself.

_This is kinda cool. _Harry thought to himself as he looked at the silvery white scales covering his arms and legs. _Its tough._ he thought as he pinched his skin with his claws.

He next drew his hands closer to his face and examined his claws. They were thick and black and about an inch long fully extended from the tips of his fingers where his nails were originally.

_Huh._ He thought as he set his hand down on the small wooden table infront of him and drew his pointer finger across it gouging out a small bit of the wood. Swiftly drawing his hand back to his chest Harry looked around to make sure no one saw his little mistake. "Oops." he muttered out loud. "Definitly need to be very careful with these."

"Now what about..." Harry turned his head back towards the wings protruding from his back. _How come you're not covered in scales?_ Harry thought as he took the tip of his wing and ran his hands across the skin. _It's so thin._ he thought as he traced the veins. _So fragile...and I flew with these..._ Harry sat back in his chair, his wings folding in on themselves to fit neatly into his back. _I flew. I have wings...and claws and scaly skin...Just what am I?_

Dumbledore stood in the doorway and watched Harry as he checked out his new appendages. It seemed like he was actually taking the change very well considering everything that had happened. But only time would truly tell how he was taking it. It could just have not fully sunk in yet.

Albus chuckled softly under his breath as Harry quickly removed his hand away from the table infront of him. The small gouge was barely noticeable from where he stood. That could be easily fixed.

When Harry sat back in his seat Albus felt it time to make his presence known and walked fully into the room and sat across from Harry.

"Professor?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "What happened to me?"

"It appears that somewhere along your family line a member of your family...had relations...with a dragon, or a subspecies of some type of dragon."

"Well that certainly explains the scales and the wings...but...really? Relations? Who in their right mind would want to...to...screw a dragon?" Harry asked. "I mean really? I know I come from a long line of Gryffindor's but that's just crazy!"

"I don't know." Dumbledore replied. "But Harry would you mind standing up so I can get a better look at you?"

"Yes sir." Harry said as he stood up, taking a step away from his chair and clasping his hands together.

Dumbledore stood up and circled Harry tut- tutting as he looked him up and down. "Well the scales look like they could belong to the Antipodean Opaleye. See the silverish tint." he pointed to Harry's arm." and but your eyes are still your own just enlarged...probably to allow for a wider range of vision and vision aquitity."

"But everything I see is purple."

"Purple?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry's scrunched his nose. " Yeah it's like everything is in sort of...of floresence kinda light." Harry looked around at the objects in the room before pointing towards the doorway. "The door, the edges around it are covered in an accumulation of brighter purple light as are the tables and the chairs, even you are all brighter purple, but the empty space inbetween is darker. Its wierd." he said as he slid his clawed hand across the top of the table.

"That is odd." Dumbledore remarked. "Do you think you can change back?"

Harry looked up. "Back?"

Dumbledore gestured towards the chair Harry had sat in previously and he himself sat down in his previous chair. "When a young witch or wizard who has creature blood within them, and if that creäture blood is strong enough, they will undergo a transformation and take on attributes of the creäture in their family line. Hence your wings, scales and claws; in some cases though, when the creäture blood is weak the witch or wizard will have barely any attributes of there inheritance."

"But how do I turn back?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "I was getting to that. Now do you know what an animagus is?"

"Ani- what?"

Albus chuckled. "An animagus Harry."

"No I haven't heard about them, but I'm sure Hermione has."

"I'm sure she has as well. Anyways an animagus is a person who has the ability to transform into an animal. It is a particularily high branch of human transfiguration a student goes over in their 7th year N.E.W.T classes, but the point is a person who is an animagus can at will change back and forth from their human form to their animal form."

Harry looked at the claws on his hands, before clenching and unclenching them experimently. "So you think I should beable to change back and forth like an animagus?"

"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

"Can I do it now?" Harry asked. His wings were awesome but he was really freaked out about the scales and the claws. They looked like they could tear through things quite viciously. Not to mention his eyesight. Harry wanted to see in color again. All this purple hue shit was a little annoying, cool,but mostly annoying.

"I don't see why not." Albus told him. "What you want to do is close your eyes and get comfortable in your chair, relax adn take a deep breath and then just imagine what you looked like before. Imagine all of your newly aquired appendages to just receed into your body, becoming a part of your body once again."

Dumbledore sat there and watched as Harry sat back in his chair and took a deep breath before visibly relaxing as much as he could. After a couple minutes went by Albus went to stand up but a hand on his arm restraining him stopped him in his tracks. Turning to look at Minevra he raised an eyebrow in question and she just mouthed "Watch" at him before pointing at Harry.

Dumbledore turned back to Harry and sat back down and continued to watch him.

Still nothing appeared to happen.

Dumbledore turned to Minevra cocked his head and pointed at Harry.

Minevra shook her head and mouthed "Just wait. " before pointing at Harry's hands she continued, "Look."

Sitting back in his chair Dumbledore watched Harry. At first it looked like nothing was happening but as he looked closer at Harry's hands he saw that the claws on them were receeding back into his fingers until his fingernails were left but they were black instead of pink. As he watched Harry's skin began to change back to his normal slightly tan hue as his silverish scales disapeared, his wings molded into his back and the two horns on his crown receeded until they were smaller but they didn't completely disapear, nothing his fringe couldn't hide.

As Harry sat back in his chair and imagined what he used to look like he at first didn't feel anything, and it felt like an eternity had passed him by before he began to feel a slight numbing tingly sensation begin at his toes and fingertips before spreading across his body.

Opening his eyes he looked at bot Dumbledore and McGonnagall as they stared at him with slightly ajar mouths. "Heh." he chuckled. " I don't think I will ever get used to that wierd feeling."

Dumbledore smiled at that and McGonnagall laughed.

"I know what you mean." she told him. "Imagaine growing fur." she shuddered. "After all these years I still don't think I am used to that creepy crawly feeling of fur sprouting from my skin."

Smiling Harry nodded. "Try scales. Ick."

"Yes indeed." Dumbledore said smiling at the two. "Well It is very late and we have all been up for far to long, And you Harry have been through quiet the ordeal. I do believe it is time for us to all to get some shut eye."

"Um Professor?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes. I think you should be ok to sleep in the Gryffindor tower. The password is Snarffiling Snarffiluffigus."

"Snarffiling Snarffiluffigus?" Minevra slowly stated biting her lip.

"Yes. I think it rolls off the tongue rather splendidly." Dumbledore commented before heading out the door. "Ah yes Harry your stuff has been placed in your dormitory... I don'y think I need to tell you that we need to keep this quiet for now..."

"But.. what about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked him.

"I'm afraid even from them...Just until we figure things out and find out what creature blood runs in your family line and what this new development entails for you. Once all of this has been figured out we will go from there. Now Harry lets get some rest, we are going to have a very busy few weeks ahead of us."

"Alright Professor." Harry replied before heading towards the winding staircase and making his way towards Gryffindor tower.

Minevra turned to Albus after Harry left. "What creature blood do you think runs in his veins? It couldn't be that he is a ..."

"I'm afraid that may be exactly what he is." Albus sighed softly running his hands through his hair.

"But a Dragon- Walker." she began, " They were extinct. There hasn't been one since 1575."

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "A Haley Selwyn, if I'm correct. She carved a rather large path of destruction behind her. Left a large body count behind her to right before she disappeared."

"You don't think...?"

"No. I don't think he could turn out like her. Harry's too...he's a good kid. I think if he were to ever hurt anyone it would hurt him more. He fears being like his relatives, like Tom too much to even toe the line they have crossed."

"And if your wrong?" Minevra asked him.

"Myrddin help us." he whispered. "Myrddin help us all."

* * *

Miss Figg had a really hard time going to sleep after Chief had dropped her off at her house. She could still smell the burnt wood, plastic, and carpet fibers in the air. It was a rather foul combination and a horrible reminder of the event that had taken place there. At least Harry was in a better place now instead of with those dreadful muggles.

After tossing and turning in her bed for an hour she just decided to say fuck it, got up and went into her kitchen and pulled down the kettle for some tea.

As she waited for the kettle to boil she turned on the radio for some background noise and went too look at the pictures of her cats along her walls. Each and everyone of them held a memory of a time when her life was turbulent. A hobby she was really unaware she had started until about her sixth cat aquired after her seventh failed relaitionship, one of the worst kind, she recalled unconsciously running her hand across a jagged scar running the length of her forearm.

Lost in her memories the kettle startled her rather fiercly when it decided that that moment was perfect to scream shrilly. Removing it from the burner she placed it on the table atop a holder as she gathered her own batch of tea leaves, crumbled them and poured them into her plain fire engine red cup. Pouring the boiling water into her cup she swirled the water around three times counter clockwise and then seven times clockwise before taking a sprig of mint and cutting the water before drinking the tea all the way down to the last dregs.

Taking the cup with the remains of her crumbled tea leaves she quickly turned her cup upside down and dumped the contents on her table. "Show me." she whispered staring at the dregs on her table.

After a few minutes her eyes went milky white and a shudder passed through her frame, her head lolled to the side as her body began to move as if puppeteer were holding the strings, she was led into the living room and placed on the couch as the television flickered on to a black and white station. There were characters on the telly and as she continued watching it a few of the characters came into focus. It appeared that there was a great battle going on between five individuals with a young man at the center of it half in darkness and half in light but completely encased in fog as if he hadn't decided which side, which person, to choose.

He was surrounded by four individuals, two females and two males. The woman in white grasped his right arm and was trying to pull him towards her, while a man dressed in dark purple grasped his left arm and was trying to pull him to his side, the woman behind him was dressed in grey and was whispering in his ear, but it was the man dressed in black that had the young mans shoulders clasped tightly in his hands that scared the life right out of Miss Figg, because the man in black was nothing but a black void full of hatred, wrath, lust for power and the overwhelming desire for death and destruction and the pain of those around him.

When he turned back to look at her she screamed.

* * *

Jon and Milly left Hogwarts and went back to their office at the ministry.

"You really think we should just let it go Jon?" Milly asked as she filled out her report.

"No. " Jon replied, shuffling his feet and looking the file infront of him labled John Doe HP. "No I think we need to look into this further, but we need to keep our heads down. Something fishy is really going on." he whispered.

"But what if we're wrong Jon? What if Albus really has everything under control?"

Jon set his paper down on his desk before leaning forward and motioning for Milly to do the same. "Don't you think its odd that that kid survived the fire and left his family in it. That he ran away and was just a little lost that he was hoping that he would just show up?"

"I..."

"Not only that..." Jon continued, "but what kind of person who is in charge of children for basically seven years of their lives can just 'hope that he turns up' all safe and sound and not want to involve any and all able personels to start a man hunt to find one of his students."

"But..."

"Something isn't right here. " Jon said as he sat back in his seat his eyes set in determination. "Something is very wrong and I intend to find out what it is. "

**AN:** AHHHHH! Finally I am done with this chapter. Now that this one os finally out things will pick up. I believe this is the last of my splurge chapters. For a little while at least. Ah well I know this chapter is considerably shorter than the last two but hey its something aint it. lol Well let me know what you think. Later my sweets. And Hah! I didn't forget to change the format.


End file.
